


Down the Hatch

by SuccinctlySevered



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, Mind Control, Torture, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccinctlySevered/pseuds/SuccinctlySevered





	Down the Hatch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarquessBrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquessBrie/gifts).



This man was wearing a paper bag over his head, and for some reason he still thought you cared what he had to say. The jury's still out on which of those things is more absurd, but the latter is definitely more annoying.

 

"The organization does not take kindly to your ilk! Do you think we're just going to let you write whatever you want?"

"Yes, actually, since this isn't your newspaper."

"Well! If you continue to print these lies, we will be forced to take action!"

 

You roll your eyes and lean back in your chair. If you had a dollar for every time someone came in threatening a lawsuit, you'd be able to hire a bouncer to throw them all out.

 

"If you want to lose a court case against us, you'll have to go through our legal department. I can give you their number."

"We have no such plans! Who said our actions would be legal?"

"Well, what else do you have in mind? Illegal action?"

"Yes!"

"As in...a threat? You're threatening me to get me to stop warning people about how the BHO is scamming people? Hold on, let me get my pen, this will make a great story."

 

You make a big deal out of opening drawers and looking under papers for your pen. You know, just to make absolutely sure he knew you didn't give even one single fuck about him and his empty threats. As you continue to search your office dramatically, you can see him just about throwing a tantrum in your peripheral vision. Next, you pick up a mug on your desk with about a dozen pens in it and pretend that you can't see if there are any pens at the bottom because the pens are in the way. This finally seems to tip him over the edge.

 

"Alright! I'm done trying to reason with you!"

 

Those words are like music to your ears. You put the mug down and look back up at him with your cheesiest smile. Unfortunately, that smile doesn't last long when you see him pointing some kind of gun at you. Before you can even get a chance to think of a badass one liner to say just in case they're your last words ever, he pulls the trigger. There's no bang, just a faint *chiff* sound. Apparently this gun uses compressed air to fire darts rather than gunpowder to fire bullets. All you manage to say is "Oh, neat." before the tranquilizer completely knocks you out. At least those aren't your last words.

 

You come to in a dark room. It's not pitch black, more like...dimly lit. There's red carpeting on the floor and a red upholstered sofa underneath you. Oil lamps illuminate, or fail to illuminate, the room, giving it the atmosphere of an old-timey parlor. It's very luxurious, far too luxurious to be a cell. You lean back on the couch and close your eyes. Your head still hurts from that tranquilizer; it's a good thing this room is so dark. When you open your eyes again a second later, a tall figure is standing over you, his slim but imposing form silhouetted against the flickering lamps. This makes you scream and hug your knees to your chest reflexively. You also inadvertently discover that your hands are cuffed together when the cuffs slam into your shins. The figure does not move, but begins to speak in a raspy but confident voice.

 

"Hello, accursed activist! Welcome to my most humble abode."

"Who...the fuck are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners? You will have to excuse me; it has been a long time since someone was here without prior knowledge of my insidious identity. I am Black Hat, and you are currently at my mercy."

 

The dark figure doffed his top hat and bowed slightly. There was something unsettling about his bow, and after a second you realize that his legs had not moved at all to compensate for his moving center of gravity. Your voice is quiet and small when you speak again.

 

"Black hat, as in, the black hat organization? It's...named after...you?"

"Very astute. I can see why you became an investigative journalist."

 

Maybe it's his sarcastic dig at your intelligence, perhaps it's his reminder that you were kidnapped simply to silence you; but his words cause something inside you to surge with rage.

 

"You had better let me go! Do you know how pathetic it is that you are scared by what I write? If my accusations weren't on the money, you wouldn't have kidnapped me. You're admitting your guilt! You're evil, you know that!? You're going to be in a LOAD of trouble, and--"

 

Your words are interrupted by the oil lamps suddenly flaring to life, bathing the room in unholy light. Black Hat's personage is visible to you for the first time, and he is more frightening than you'd imagined. His clothing was decidedly sharp, but very old fashioned. An expensive-looking suit, a glinting monocle, and a pair of immaculately-shined spats complimented the top hat you'd already seen, both in the Black Hat Organization logo and more recently on his head. An aura of darkness seems to surround him, roiling tendrils of smoke wafting away from him constantly. What most worrying, however, was his face. He was clearly not human. His skin was a dark grey, and his mouth--though impossibly wide--could barely contain his many pointed teeth.  His visible eye was wide and pulsing with rage; apparently he did not appreciate your comments.

 

"FOOL! I **AM** TROUBLE! YOU HAVE NOT EVEN BEGUN TO UNDERSTAND THE EXTENT OF MY EVIL!"

 

The lamps were burning brighter and brighter, now belching fire. Your earlier burst of confidence is but a distant memory, and you shrank back to your fetal position. His waist bent at a 90 degree angle, bringing his face less than a foot from yours. With one hand, he reached out and grabbed your chin, preventing you from looking away. When next he spoke, it was in a very different voice, one that seemed to echo endlessly between your ears.

 

"Follow. Follow me now."

 

Black Hat straightened, the lamps returned to their dim but functional state, and the strange dark energy surrounding him disappeared again. His shit eating grin had been replaced with a scowl, and he turned away from you to walk towards a door at the far end of the room. Without thinking, you got up from your seat and started walking behind him. For a moment, the idea of running in another direction and making a break for it crossed your mind, but you quickly decided against it. You had no idea which way the exit was, and you were still wearing handcuffs besides. Right now, you might as well see where he was going.

 

Your walk took you through dark corridors, lavish sitting rooms and libraries, some sort of surveillance room, and a laboratory filled with strange and unidentifiable machinery. As you walked deeper into the lab, the strange devices and piles of miscellaneous hardware gradually gave way to terrariums and tanks hosting various fauna. Black Hat came to a stop in front of a desk covered in blueprints and diagrams, pens and pencils, protractors and compasses, and everything needed to make evil schemes. Everything, that is, besides the schemer, made apparent by the empty swivel chair behind the desk. This did not please Black Hat.

 

"FLUG!!"

 

His voice echoed into the deepest recesses of the sprawling laboratory, and a familiar face (or lack thereof) soon hurried into view. You had no idea Paper Bag Man could cower so low; you'd only seen him hurling his anger towards you like he owned the place. The hierarchy here was clearly maintained through fear, and you congratulated yourself on not running away earlier. Who knows what form the retaliation for such a move would take?

 

"Flug. You will not be dealing with Lil Jack as scheduled today. You will be HERE at this desk, doing the work I told you to have finished yesterday."

"U-understood. Sir, um, is it wise to put these plans ahead of Lil Jack? He is-"

 

Black Hat reached out and snatched Dr. Flug off the floor with a clawed hand, holding him up by his shirt. The doctor's eyes were closed with panic, and his face was turned away from that of his boss.

 

"Idiot! Lil Jack will be handled by me! You are presumptuous in your assumption that the task I am handing you is the highest priority. Why would I entrust such a spineless pile of slime with my most important task!?"

 

He released the petrified man and let gravity do it's thing. With Flug crumpled in a heap, Black Hat turned on his heel and strutted away, and into a side passage. You just stare at the helpless doctor, dumbfounded. How could he be so stupid? You then hear that echoing voice again:

 

"You. Keep Following."

 

Whoops, you were so distracted by Flug's failure, you barely noticed your own!  You jog a bit to catch up; it would not be good if Black Hat became any more displeased. You'd make a break for it later, right now damage control was more important.

 

After another brief walk, you arrive in what could only be Black Hat's office. It was humongous, dimly lit, and extravagant--much like the foyer you awoke in earlier. He did not move to his oversized hat-shaped chair, instead heading to a nearby bookshelf. When he noticed you were following him to the shelf, he pointed to one of the chairs in front of his desk (also hat-shaped, but smaller) and said "Sit". Well, you didn't need to be told twice! Your legs could use a rest anyway. You settled into the chair comfortably.

 

The bookshelf swung away from the wall to reveal a passageway that could only be described as "cliche". A large boa constrictor emerged from within, and Black Hat closed the hidden door once the snake was fully past its threshold.

 

"This is Lil Jack. Say hello."

"Hello!"

 

You answered right away, without even a thought. Black Hat's smile was back, and he strode over to you with Lil Jack close behind him. He extended a hand towards you, and you lifted your cuffed wrists and instinctively rested the chain in his outstretched claws. Before you could blink, his other hand swiped at the right hand cuff, moving faster than should be possible. The metal was severed cleanly in two places, one above and one below your wrist, which was unharmed. As the two halves fell, he swiped just as quickly at the left cuff, repeating the feat exactly. You were left standing with your arms held out in front of you, two semicircles of metal on the floor at your feet and a chain hanging from Black Hat's hand. He slowly curled that hand into a fist, crushing the chain with a series of sickening pops as each link gave way individually, then dropped the mangled piece to the floor next to the other remnants of the now useless cuffs.

 

"Stand up. Arms by your sides."

 

You stood up, arms down. Lil Jack was "sniffing" your ankle with his tongue, which tickled, causing you to flinch. Black Hat, who had somehow crossed the ten foot gap between where he was standing and his chair instantaneously, growled.

 

"Stay. Still. Do not upset him."

 

Ok. Ok, you can stand still. Lil Jack had apparently decided that he liked the way you smelled, and was slowly wrapping himself around you. It felt funny; his skin was smooth but not slimy and cold but not clammy. You watched as he slowly wrapped himself higher up your body, winding up your shins, then your knees, then rising up your thighs. Sometimes it tickled, but you knew it was important not to move. His neck was encircling your hips now, everything below that was completely hidden behind his slowly moving coils. Up and up he went, your hands were now firmly pinned to your sides. He wrapped around your waist, gradually up your torso, and finally around your shoulders. Your entire body was wrapped in snake, with just your head poking out.

 

Supporting the weight of this huge animal was difficult, but you managed to stay on your feet. Lil Jack's tongue tickled your ear, and then you felt his whole body tighten. You looked up from the seemingly endless rings below you and locked eyes with Black Hat, who was supporting his head on the backs of his hands and grinning evilly. Ooof, those coils were still tightening. You could feel your knees pressing against each other and the small wrinkles in your clothes between your arms and your sides started to dig in a bit. He just kept getting tighter! It was kind of a struggle to breath. Another squeeze, and your body started to complain: this hurt, there was no denying that anymore.

 

Squeeze. Ouch. You let out a grunt, you weren't sure if it was the pain or just air getting pushed out of your lungs. It was possibly both.

 

Squeeze. You hurt all over now. Your breaths are shallow, but you're surviving.

 

Squeeze. This wasn't just pain, it was torture. You let out a gasp, this was more than you could handle.

 

Squeeze. Agony. There was just simply not enough room for your body in there! That gasp had let out your last bit of air; the coils quickly tightened around your chest to prevent it from expanding again.

 

Squeeze. Crack! Your left arm broke. It didn't make an audible noise per se, but you could hear it through your body. You want to cry out, but there's no air left to do so.

 

Squeeze. Snap snap. That was a couple of ribs on your left side. With your arm compromised, they had less protection from the immense pressure on your body.

 

Squeeze. Yowch, those broken bones sure hurt when they move! The lack of air situation is also getting worse, but your slowing heart rate also means less oxygen consumption. Lil Jack's head has lifted above yours, and you look up to see his jaw unhinge.

 

Squeeze. Too many broken bones to count now. To be fair, you would probably have difficulty even counting to 5 given the unprecedented amount of pain assailing you. That huge maw above you is slowly descending, and you look back at Black Hat one last time. He's sitting back now, with his hands behind his head. His eye watches your face as the darkness envelops you from above. You're blind now, your face covered by the snake's gullet. As Lil Jack gradually swallows you whole, his coils unwrap equally slowly to make room for his head. It doesn't do anything to relieve the pain; your body is already wrecked. It doesn't really matter. Your heart, you think, has stopped. Your world is dark, silent, and without any touch sensation besides the all-encompassing pain. Even that is fading. You're not sure how much of you has been swallowed anymore, but there can't be that much left to go. As the last flame of consciousness within you gutters, you wonder if maybe you should have put up more of a fight. Your final thought is a flimsy "nah." There was never any point to resisting.

 

Black Hat rises from his chair, walking slowly around his desk to his newly engorged pet. He eyes the human-sized lump with satisfaction. Tracing a gloved hand across the distended skin, he could make out the vague outline of a shoulder...yes, and there was the hip! It was easy to visualize and entire person in there.

 

"Good job, my friend. I hope you find that noisome nobody easy to digest."

 

Lil Jack didn't answer, he just slithered towards the opening in the bookshelf. Black Hat waited until the very end of his snake's tail was safely inside, then swung the hatch shut with an evil laugh.

 

The next instant, the office was empty again.


End file.
